You've Got Mail
by kenya1234
Summary: Shawn and Gwendolyn have been emailing each other for weeks. Funny part is that they have known each other for years letting opportunity after opportunity slip by until now. What will Arthur and Guinevere do when they find out. I do not own Merlin.
1. Chapter 1

Shawn,

After the day that I had I am happy to come home to have this time with you. This seems to be my away time even though we have never physically met. Tell me, how do you manage to make me feel this way?

Gwendolyn,

It has been a whole 16 hours since we have spoken last and it feels like an eternity. The day that I had at the office leaves me longing to have these moments with you. There is so much expected of me on a daily basis and it is moments like these that I feel like I can be myself. This is all because of you. I hope that one day in the very near future we can meet each other in person.

Guinevere has always been a shy person. She doubted her self worth but even in her doubts she was confident with the things that mattered most in her life. She loved completely and she treasured relationships. Though she was shy she had a charismatic personality that drew men to her. It was her shyness that allowed her to enter the online singles world through Camelot Singles Online. She received emails from several eligible bachelors but there was only one eligible bachelor that stood out above all others and it was that eligible bachelor that has begun to chip away at the walls of her heart. Little did she know that the eligible bachelor in question was none other that Arthur Tristan Shawn Pendragon of Pendragon Courts. To go even further Guinevere worked for Arthur's sister Morgana Pendragon as her personal assistant for the past five years and neither Arthur nor Guinevere knew the wiser of this online connection.

Guinevere saw Arthur Pendragon nearly everyday as he and Morgana were pretty close. Not to mention the fact that both Guinevere and Arthur shared a best friend in Merlin Emrys. They all went to Albion University together. They stayed best friends with Gwaine, Percieval, Leon, Elaine, and Vivian, and Freya as well. They were a tight group. With Arthur being CEO of Pendragon Courts he found it very difficult to have time for serious relationships as his time was mainly spent proving himself and trying to remove himself from the shadows of his late father Uther Pendragon. Even though his friends and Morgana have told him over and over again what a wonderful job he was doing and even though he has done nothing but continue to grow the company internationally he still feels like there is no one that can compare to his father. It is with this lack of self-esteem at times that Arthur has found himself having loveless sex with so many women leaving him titled as "Playboy Pendragon." It was only until recently that these things tended to change.


	2. Chapter 2

_Pendragon Courts_

"_You do not need confirmation from anyone to know that you are doing a good job Arthur, Morgana stated." "That's right, your father would have been proud of your accomplishments. Cenred is just envious that he and Morgause did not inherit the CEO position. You have been groomed for it your whole life." This was expressed by both Merlin and Gwaine. "I know. I know. it. it just gets me to me sometimes and I know that it should. not Just give me a moment, I will meet you, guys back at the flat. Its pizza and movie night right?" Arthur said. "Yes, Arthur it is, and it is ladies choice night for the movie." Morgana beamed as she said this. "I am so excited" Arthur, Gwaine, Merlin, and Leon said in unison. " You, guys are just plan wusses but that is okay, I have Guinevere, Elaine, Vivian, and Freya to keep me company, right Gwen?" "And you know this.." expressed Guinevere. _

_You've Got Mail_

_Arthur took the time in his office to type up another email to his new pen pal before he left the office. _

_Gwendolyn,_

_As much as I want to spend more time chatting tonight my friends have roped me into an evening at home. One day I hope you will be a part of it very soon. I will send you another email as soon as we are done. _

_Shawn. _

_Arthur could not explain it but the feelings that he received just expressing himself in writing to Gwendolyn was pure joy. Even with his several relationships he never felt as open as he is feeling now. This is odd for him because he is used to the supermodel types and he has no idea of how this Gwendolyn looks._

_When they started sending emails he thought it would matter but now he just wants to see the person behind the emails. He also feels this way because he knows that this is not about his looks and his fortune. Someone may just be interested for him just for him. He has never found anyone until now that has. This is another reason for his insecurities. He knows most of those insecurities come from his father. He was raised to not be attached, raised to marry for the further of the company but and it was fine to think of it when he was younger but he had the one loveless encounter too many. "Its time to find some meaning in your life Arthur." He whispered to himself. He pressed send on his email and turned off his computer at work for the night heading home to pizza and movie night._

_Movie Night_

_It is girls night the girls decided the movie should be romantic but that it had something for the guys too. They thought this would only be considerate. The chose the Twilight series movie Breaking Dawn because they thought that Edward was dreamy and that Jacob was hot. They also liked the vampire action scenes thinking that would be enough for the guys. Surprising both the women and the men enjoyed the movie. "That has to be one of my favorite movies in the series." Elena says "I do not know Eclipse was mine" Freya and Merlin say together. "Well the chicks were hot so it really did not matter, this was a good movie. I will gladly wait for part II." Gwaine says "I have to say I did not know what to expect but I have to say that it was rather good." Arthur states and the men raise an eyebrow because this surprises them that Arthur connected with this film to begin with. "I love the Twilight series" Gwen states " The whole series is romantic. I read all the books. Edward and Bella find love evens the middle of the barriers of him being a vampire and she being human. It makes no difference to them. They overcome obstacles and now they are finally beginning to reap the rewards." Gwen continues "I have to agree with Gwen," Morgana states. All agree and decide to make it a movie night when Part II comes out next at the movies._

_The Girls Place_

"_I have to say, does anyone notice how hot Gwaine is looking lately?" Viviane states "Gwaine has always been hot it just a wonder that Gwaine takes someone seriously because like Arthur he always have a flavor of the month you know." Morgana states "Well I will settle for hot, sweet, and adorable in Merlin any day." Freya states "Leon is not so bad either and let's not forget Gwen's ex-beau Lancelot." Elena states "He still part of the group you know, even though he decided to head the India division of Pendragon Courts." she continued. "Well, heading the division took a backseat to heading with Gwen." Morgana comments. "I would say good riddens" she adds. "It is alright, I am a big girl and if he decided that the move was what he wanted then so be it, Maybe I lacked the draw to keep him here. It takes two to make a relationship work you know." Gwen continues "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard." "You were the model girlfriend and you spoiled Lancelot rotten. If anything you were too good for him. You will find someone who is right for you soon, You are too good to be alone." Morgana adds _

_Pendragon Courts_

"_What do you mean you will not be able to accompany me to San Francisco for the business meeting with Martin Olaf, Merlin?" Arthur yells "Freya has asked me over a month ago to be ready to meet her parents this weekend. Her parents have a ski trip planned and all, I cannot turn her down, it would really place a damper on our relationship. I am sorry, Arthur" Merlin explained. "Arthur, why do not you just take Gwen?" "She is just as capable as Merlin is and this will give her a chance to go some place outside Camelot. She is also very attentive and should be able to help the deal with Olaf go off without a hitch as she will keep you prepared as discussions changes course. She has been a great help to me over these years." Morgana states _

"_Morgana, I have no doubts in Guinevere's abilities but this is asking a lot of her don't you think?" Arthur states "Ask me what?" Gwen inquiries as she was in the Morgana's office at the same time. "Arthur needs you to accompany him to San Francisco for a meeting with Olaf over the weekend do you think that you can go? It would be greatly appreciated." Morgana states. "Arthur, if you need someone to accompany you I have no set in stone plans for the weekend and I know that Merlin has already made plans with Freya. A change of scenery would do wonders and I have never been to San Francisco before" Guinevere comments. "That is more or less everything that I said!" Morgana adds. "Alright, alright, Morgana. Guinevere, if you would accompany me it would be an honor." Arthur comments. "So be it, tell me where do you want us to meet, what to wear, and when?" Guinevere asks. Arthur and Guinevere will be in for some twists and turns in the next few chapters._

_Reviews everyone, this is new for me so any comments will be greatly appreciated. I wanted to make this chapter longer this time. Up next, San Francisco._


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not have a Beta Reader so please excuse any typos. This is my first fan-fiction so any tips you may have I would love to read. Please send reviews. _

_**Hotel Vitale- San Francisco**_

_What do you mean you lost our reservation? Arthur yelled. "My personal assistant placed this reservation weeks ago and you mean to say that you have no other rooms available?"_

"_Arthur, keep it down a little. It is alright. I am sure that we can just go to another hotel." Gwen attempted to say to calm down Arthur._

" _I am sorry ma'am but you will find that all the hotels in San Francisco are sold out with the convention in town." The hotel clerk stated_

"_Well that is just great. You mean to tell me that we are stuck here for four days without a place to stay?" Arthur questions_

"_Not exactly, we do have the one room available. It is very nice if I may say but there is only just one problem." The clerk reluctantly adds_

"_And just might that problem be?" Gwen inquiries_

"_The room only has a single king-sized bed." _

"_Oh for crying out loud can this be any more horrible that what it already is!" Arthur expresses_

"_Arthur, it is not the end of the world. I know that you have been around well so I have heard but I am sure that you have enough self-control to sleep with a woman without actually s-l-e-e-p-i-n-g with a woman right?" Guinevere asks_

_The look on Arthur's face being blood shot red says it all and the answer is NO! _

"_Bloody hell, we have no other choice if we are going to meet with Olaf on Monday. Guinevere, are you sure that this is alright with you? I know this is not what you expected and I completely understand if you want to turn back now and go right back home." Arthur states_

"_Arthur, I must be a lot stronger than you think because I have no intentions in leaving. I agreed to accompany you on this trip and I plan on seeing it through." Guinevere explains_

"_I hold you in the utmost regard Guinevere and I know that you are strong but I do not want to place you in this position. I hope you understand that before we go forward here."_

"_I understand, and it is okay. We will be fine. What is the worse that can happen?" Guinevere asks_

"_Oh, I do not know, we can get really drunk, have hot and steamy sex, and fall in love. Not that that is the worse that can happen. Not that I can't possibly see you in that way. Not that I wanted to take advantage of you or anything-" Arthur backtracks_

"_Arthur, I understand. Say no more." _

_Arthur and Guinevere both turn to the clerk blushing but not looking at one another in the moment waiting for the room key from the clerk._

_**Arthur's thoughts**_

_Since when did I get diarrhea of the mouth Arthur wonders. Guinevere has always had that sort of influence on me. She makes me nervous even. No other woman has been able to do this. Well, except for Gwendolyn. But with Guinevere I can see her and she literally makes me nervous at times like a school boy. That must be why I rambled on in front of the clerk just now._

_**Guinevere's thoughts**_

_Surprisingly, Arthur handled that situation better than I thought Gwen thinks to herself. But I have to admit the hot and steamy sex part really got to me back there. I know that I used to have a crush on Arthur in Uni. Everyone knew but Arthur of course, and it was never pursued but even now there are things about Arthur that drives me wild but in a good way._

_The way that he carries himself, the way every part of him seems to fit in the right places. Those gorgeous deep blue eyes, that hair, that jaw. Okay, who turned off the A/C Gwen thought. One problem, Arthur is definitely out of my league unless there was a one night stand in question. Anything else and I do not think that I would even be an option. Arthur would never choose me over the super models that he constantly bewitches on a daily basis. Wake up Guinevere, guys like Arthur Pendragon can only be interested in you in a fairytale. There is never a chance._

_**The Suite**_

_The elevator takes Arthur and Gwen to their room. It is a beautiful. Almost like a honeymoon suite. Everything was a deep red with white bordering and backgrounds. The suite had multiple sections beginning with the changing chambers then sectioning off to another room with a hot tub with red rose leaves on the floor and surrounding the tub. As you went further into the living quarters there was a love seat with two recliners on each side. A table in the center with a bucket of ice and champagne inside the ice and bucket. From the position of the sofas on the wall there was a huge flat screen TV with a music stereo sound system attached. The fireplace was also below it built in the wall. The room was romantic with plenty of space for dancing._

_The bedroom also had the red rose leaves on the floor. It was gorgeous if you were there with the one that you loved. _

_**The Invitation**_

"_Guinevere, since you have been so kind enough to accompany me on this trip I would be honored if you would you me to dinner this evening. If you'd like, we can first go to dinner at one of the five star restaurants in town. I have the clerk downstairs make a reservation for us. Then let's say maybe a walk in the park, and we can watch some paper-view movies when we return to the suite. It is my way of saying thank you. Let's say be ready at 6:00pm?" Arthur states_

"_Arthur, that is really nice of you but it really is not necessary-_

"_I am not taking no for an answer Guinevere!" Arthur insists_

"_Fine, but it is not necessary but will be happy to join you. I am just going to go downstairs to the computer room to check my emails on my laptop." Guinevere states_

"_Gwen, that is not necessary, you know we have the internet connections up here. You not have to go downstairs-_

"_I know that, I just wanted to give you sometime to yourself and meantime I wanted to look up something." Guinevere says_

_**You've got Mail**_

_Shawn,_

_I am sorry for not being in touch as much as I would have liked over the past few days. Work has been hectic making it nearly impossible to do anything else. How have you been? How's work, life, etc. I miss our chatting times and I know we have not dwelled on this topic very much but I am really beginning to be interested in meeting you face-to-face soon._

_Gwendolyn_

_Arthur takes this moment as well to read his emails. With a cheesy half-cornered grin on his face he begins to respond._

_Gwendolyn,_

_I understand that you have to work. I am in the same boat this weekend. One day all the hard work will pay off, right? I have been fine otherwise. Have not had much personal time but I always make time to think of you. Life overall is fine. I have you in it. That is what matters most to me right now. You like me for me. You have no idea what that means to me. People always want me but they never really WANT ME. They want what they see. I like that you are not that way Gwendolyn. It means more to me than I can say. _

_We can meet whenever you are ready however soon or however long. I can be patient when properly motivated. I have to go for a business dinner but will send you another email shortly. Take care._

_Shawn _

_**Up next the night out and in the next few chapters either Arthur or Gwen will know the truth. Let's see how this will play out. And please, I need reviews and any feedback that you have.**_


	4. Chapter 4

The Suite

_"Arthur, Arthur, I'm back."_

_"Gwen, I'm in the shower. I will be right out."_

_You've got mail, you've got mail, kept repeating on Arthur's laptop. It was an annoying sound. One Gwen was accustomed to as her email did the same thing. Except she had the smarts to keep her sound on silent. Gwen went to Arthur's open lap top to at least put his sound on silent but the page that was up was on Arthur's email. _

Oh my GOD! Gwen thought as she saw emails from herself as Gwendolyn. This cannot be possible. I would know if I was sending emails to Arthur Pendragon. Arthur is an arrogant prat, Shawn is sweet, sincere, and loving. There cannot be a comparison can it? Arthur does not even like me like that. He cannot find out that Gwendolyn is me. I guess I am going to have to stop responding to his emails. I don't know what I am going to do. Where is Merlin and Morgana when I need them? I really could use one of them now. Morgana knew about Shawn, how could she not know that Shawn was Arthur? What to do, what to do?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gwen took this time to just leave Arthur's computer alone altogether. She left the suite again just to walk. I remember when I was younger, I used to have the biggest crush on Arthur Pendragon. I used to go over to Morgana's and spend nights. We use to all watch movies, go skating, go out to concerts together. Just Morgana, Arthur, Merlin, Gwaine, and I. Arthur was always a jerk, though he had his good moments. I remember, when I was in that bad car wreck. I was in the hospital for a week and my recoup time took two weeks. With no one being at my flat at the time Arthur insisted on me staying with him even though Morgana offered saying that he had more room and more time to spend on my recovery. To think back now he took time off of work to tend to me. To make sure that I did not over extend myself in anyway and he was the perfect gentleman. There were other moments too. When Lance and I broke up he took me out to dinner and he came to my flat just about every other day and when he did not he would call to check on me to see if I were alright.

_I do not know what happened over the years because we seemed to have drifted apart and now. Shawn, I just can't believe it. This is like a soap opera. I can pretend that none of this ever happened can't I.?_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Gwen returned to the apartment to watch Arthur pacing up and down the suite hands in his hair as he did when he was nervous. Turning to see, "Gwen, where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick. You said you were back and when I came out you were no where to be found."_

_"I'm sorry, I needed to go for a walk, to clear my head on some things. I did not mean to worry you _

_"But you did Gwen."_

_"I said, I am sorry. Are we not going out to dinner tonight? Let's not ruin it before it happens okay. I have to take a quick shower and I pull myself together in a jiffy okay?"_

_"Fine."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What is wrong with Gwen today. She knows that I worry about her. I know we have spent a lot of time together over the years and we seemed to have drifted but she must know that I still care doesn't she? I use to think about Guinevere all of the time. Geeze, Morgana, Gwaine, and Merlin used to tease me about Guinevere for the longest time. They swore that I was in love with her. Who am I fooling, I was in love with her. Then Lance came along and I realized that we were not meant to be and I stopped pursuing her. Actually, I never stopped. My issues with being unable to speak to all things Guinevere about my feelings. Eventually we drifted apart. If Gwendolyn has even a fifth of Guinevere's charm in person along with her wonderful personality than I could ask for nothing more. That is it, maybe, I should just put my all as I have been into Gwendolyn and arrange a meet. Guinevere is and has always been OFF LIMITS TO ALL THINGS ARTHUR.

_That is until I saw Guinevere in that dress. My jaw dropped and I almost drooled. Guinevere was dressed in a lavender sleeveless Ellie Saab Couture gown. The gown hugged her in all of the right places accenting her breast and her hips. As the gown flared outwards slightly sections of the gown had lace in it leaving that lovely shade of skin that is only Guinevere vivid to the imagination. Gwen's hair was up in loose bun with curls dangling in her face slightly. She was gorgeous and Arthur was besotted._

Was she trying to turn me on? Arthur wondered. That dress would definitely do the trick.

_"Guinevere, you look adorable. I am a loss for words." _

_"Thank, you Arthur. If I haven't said it yet you look very handsome tonight." Arthur was wearing a grey Armani suit with a white shirt and and a blue tie that blended right in with his deep blue eyes. He was gorgeous, he was Arthur like only he could be._

_With an arm, "shall we?" Arthur states. Gwen slides her arm in his, "we shall."_


	5. Chapter 5

_The restaurant was beautiful. There was even a section for dancing. "Guinevere, may I have this dance?" _

"_Yes, you may."_

_Arthur rested his hands on my waist while I slid my arms to the nape of his hair resting my head on his shoulders. The music was all slow music. The band stated that their songs dedicated tonight were for young lovers. I do not know why Arthur asked me to dance but it felt wonderful being in his arms. This is absurd. What am I doing? _

_She smelled so good. All lavender, all Gwen. What are you thinking?_

_The song ended a few moments ago and Arthur and Gwen held on to each other a little longer than customary. _

_Do you want to take a stroll in the water park? There is a beautiful one just walking distance from here. I know how you like them." Arthur asked._

"_I would love to."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_As they walked arm and arm._

"_Arthur, I have to ask you something. Those times, when you tended to me, whether it was from the accident or the break up with Lance. Why did you take the time? I mean, its not that I don't appreciate it but why?"_

"_You know why"_

"_But I don't-_

"_You do, maybe you put it out of your mind but you do. When you think about it and ever acknowledge it then and only then will I explain why. Until then just know that I would do it again heaven forbid any of those circumstances were to happen again."_

"_But Arthur-_

"_Shh, let's not talk about it tonight. Tonight is to say thank you for coming here with me."_

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

Guinevere knew exactly what Arthur meant in his statements. It happened three years ago after the accident. Gwen was staying with Arthur and he came home drunk from being out with Merlin, Gwaine, Percy, and Elyan. Gwen had been trying to reach Arthur but was unsuccessful. She fell and bruised her knee really bad making it impossible for her to lift herself up due to her other injuries. By the time Arthur came back he found Gwen laying on the floor in the kitchen crying. He picked her up and carried her to her room. He was sober by the time he did this because he was scared strait that something happened to Gwen.

"Ssh love, ssh, I am so sorry Guinevere. He laid to the side of Gwen on the bed and pulled her towards himself. I am so sorry Guinevere." He kept repeating. In this moment he leaned downward facing Guinevere and he kissed her. It was a warm lingering kiss at first and then it became something more. They kissed hungrily, all mouth and all tongue. In between those kissing Arthur let slip something that he held inside very close to him, "I am sorry, I love you Guinevere, I am so sorry." This freaked Gwen out she could not respond and she went cold. She broke free and she told Arthur that he could not possibly mean it. That he could never love someone like her and it must be the alcohol talking. She got Arthur to agree that they would not relive that mistake ever again and that they would not speak of it again, A few quite days later Gwen moved out and into a flat with Morgana, Viviane, and Elena. If Gwen was honest with herself she could pinpoint this time as the time that she and Arthur drifted apart. Arthur kept his word, he never brought the subject of that night up again but he also never spoke to her them same again either.

Now if could not get any worse, Arthur is Shawn.

Gwen did what she did best suppress the things that hurt and kept moving. It was a barrier between she and Lancelot and it was a barrier between she and Arthur. She knew that Arthur was not drunk that night when he told her that he loved her. She was just too scared to acknowledge it then and she was just too scared to acknowledge it now and Arthur new it and called her on her shit by telling her that she had to answer her own question and then come back to him.

_xxxxxxxxx_

"_You know, I remember walking through parks like this with you when we use to wait for Morgana and Leon to pretend like they were with us when they were actually have their daily snog fest." Arthur stated with a smile_

"_You use to bring music and we would dance and pretend like we were the only two people in the world." Gwen added_

"_To me, you were the only person in my world, Guinevere."_

"_Arthur maybe we should get back to the suite and prepare for tomorrow's meeting with Cenred-_

"_God Gwen, why do you do that-_

"_Do what Arthur-_

"_Why do you always push me away when I attempt to connect with you. You did it in the past and you are doing it now."_

"_I do not know what you are talking about."_

"_Yes, you do. You cannot stand for anyone to get close to you. You push people away, you are unavailable to anyone who cares for you. You have always been unavailable to me."_

"_Arthur, there was nothing to be available for. I never wanted to be your girl of the week. I would never be anything to you than some notch on your bed post and I refuse to play the part. Why can't we be friends?"_

"_I cannot just be friends with you Guinevere, why do you think we drifted apart all these years. We can be as easy as breathing but I suffocate pretending and it is not fair of you to ask me to do that-_

"_Not fair, not fair. I'll tell you what's not fair. You telling me that you love me when you are drunk. Your stares at me when you think that I do not see. Your constant array of one night stands while you expect me to believe that you love me. Please do not tell me you love me. How many women have you slept with now?"_

"_We were never together Guinevere and you have no right to bring up my past relationships while you were in yours with Lancelot! Oh Lancelot the love of my life."_

"_You know all about my relationship with Lance and how dare you bring it up like this!"_

"_How dare me, how dare me!"_

_Arthur reached his breaking point. "You know what Gwen, go home."_

"_What?"_

"_Go home, I can handle the meeting on my own. We have the private jet available. I'll arrange for you to leave within the hour. Let's get back to the hotel."_

"_Arthur"_

"_Guinevere, no. I do not want to say something that I will regret and you are intentionally pushing my buttons to get me there._

_'No I am..not"_

"_Yes, you are"_

_It was a quite ride back to the hotel and within the hour Gwen was on her way back home._

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur knew that if Guinevere did not leave he would have said something that he would have regretted for the rest of his life. It was during the heat of their argument that he realized for certain that he was irrevocably in love with Guinevere. He also realized that she was in love with him too but that she did not want to admit it to herself. I cannot spend my whole life waiting for her woman that will never let me in. I have to move on.

Xxxxxxxx

_You've got Mail_

_Gwendolyn,_

_As you know, I have been busy with work these past few days. When I am done I would definitely like to arrange a meeting time and place. I think we have waited long enough haven't we? Please respond and tell me what you think. I want to see you, touch you, and know you in more ways than can be possible through this email. Though this email has allowed me the pleasure of knowing you I would like to see the person who has enchanted my heart. _

Shawn

Arthur knew deep down that no one could take the place of Guinevere. "I have to try." He said to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Coping**

_Though the business meeting was a success Arthur had a very hard time focusing. Two things at the forefront of his mind. His confusion with Guinevere and his hopeful meeting with Gwendolyn. Though he was still waiting for a response from Gwendolyn. She told him that she had to go out of town on business so he was expecting to hear from her soon enough._

_Guinevere on the other hand was a mixture of confused, angry, and downcast. Confused because Arthur never spoke to her like that EVER. Angry because he sent her back home and downcast because deep down she knew there was some truth to what he said._

_When in doubt there was only one person Gwen felt close enough to confide in where this situation was concerned._

**Merlin and Gwen**

_'Merlin, do you consider me to me unavailable, in relationships that is?'_

_'Gwen, where is this coming from?'_

_'Arthur told me that I keep myself unavailable. That I close myself off to love. Do you think this is true?'_

_'I think that you are guarded. Gwen, I think that you are one of the most beautiful, kindest, sweetest person that I have ever met. Don't tell Freya of course I she will kill me and possibly literally but I think that you are guarded. Dare I say you may be even afraid of what love holds for you. Afraid of getting hurt if you understand this.'_

_'Is there something wrong with protecting myself. I lost so much. I lost my mum, my dad, Elyan leaves on a whim, Lancelot-_

_'You and I both know exactly why Lancelot left. He told me what happened there.' Merlin said slowly not to rock the boat while still making a point._

_**She did not give him a reason to stay.**_

_'It hurts, Merlin. What if I open myself up to disappointment.'_

_'Why were you and Arthur discussing this.' Gwen kept silent but her eyes said it all._

_'Gwen, I know what happened between you and Arthur that night. He came to me. He is my best mate and we do not keep secrets from each other. He opened himself up to you and you hurt him. I love you like a sister and I hold nothing against you because I know you. Believe it or not Arthur held nothing against you either. He was just hurt is all. It was after that evening that Arthur began to receive the reputation of being 'Playboy Pendragon.' You know this.' Merlin confided_

_'You've spoken to him since I left?'_

_'He is my best mate, and he is hurt.' Merlin continued to say_

_'I do not know what is going on inside your head but I know you long enough to know what is going on inside your heart as it is written all of over your face. You need to admit it to yourself. Only then can you open yourself up to love.'_

_'Merlin, I am Gwendolyn.' Gwen confesses_

_'What did you say?'_

_'Arthur's Gwendolyn. I am Gwendolyn. I do not know what to do. How was I supposed to know that he went by the name Shawn.'_

_'It is his middle name, Gwen.'_

_'I never thought about it Merlin.'_

_'Where did Gwendolyn come from?' Merlin asks_

_'When I was born I was a twin. My sister died a few weeks after birth. My mum told me that her lungs were not fully developed and she died from pneumonia while in the hospital. They named me Guinevere and her Gwendolyn. I plan to name my daughter Gwendolyn after her one day if I ever have a daughter.'_

_'Merlin, what am I going to do?' Gwen questions Merlin_

_'Gwen, you need to be honest with Arthur but in order to be honest with him you need to first be honest with yourself.'_

_'That sounds like something Arthur would say.' Gwen adds_

_'Look Gwen, I will not tell Arthur about this right now. I cannot keep this secret for ever. He can tell when I am hiding things from him. We've known each other for so long. So I need you to take this time to figure these things out. You are a beautiful person and you deserve happiness but you have to see that for yourself. Arthur already sees it but he also sees that you continue to push him away. Do not keep doing it for long.'_

_'Thank you, Merlin. You have always been my best friend too and I hate putting you between this but you are the only person aside from Morgana that I can share these things with.' Gwen states thankfully to Merlin_

_Pulling Gwen into a hug, "We are all here for you Gwen, anytime."_

**Two days later at Pendragon Courts**

_'Alright, everyone, does anyone know what is wrong with Gwen?' Morgana questions_

_'I haven't heard anything but come to think of it she has been really quiet lately' Gwaine adds speculatively_

_Two people stay completely silent._

_"Arthur, Merlin, have you noticed anything strange about Gwen lately?' Morgana questions again_

_'Morgana, despite what you might think I do not keep tabs on your assistant.' Arthur exclaims_

_'Well you use to keep tabs on here before and this change didn't seem to happen till after she came back from San Francisco and without you I might add.'_

_Merlin rolled his eyes. Gwaine looked amused._

_'Guinevere came back early because I did not need her any longer. I figured she could use the time off.' Not wanted to give Morgana any ammunition. He did not need to relive the events of San Francisco right now._

_'Arthur, if this has anything to do with you-_

_' Morgana, what exactly seems to be wrong with Gwen? Maybe if we talk it out or better yet if you talk to Gwen herself you may get down to the bottom of this.' Merlin trying to be the peacemaker adds_

_'Merlin, don't you think I tried speaking to Gwen before I spoke to any of you? She is not budging, and you know how closed off she can be when she wants to be. She came home from San Francisco early without a word saying that she was exhausted and in need of a hot bath and sleep. She's been waking up early leaving for work and going to sleep early before I could question her more. She used to be on her computer to the wee hours of the morning chatting with some bloke but now she hasn't even been doing that. Something is wrong.' Morgana states worriedly_

_Merlin gives her a hug and tells her not to worry and that they will get to the bottom of this._

Arthur's mind went straight to the fact that Gwen was chatting with some bloke wondering who this guy was. He knew why Gwen was being distant but he could not confide in Morgana, no matter how close they were right now. He always felt that she would take Guinevere's side. Not to mention the fact that Gwen has been avoiding him too. He noticed when she would turn around in corridors when coming towards his direction or skipped lifts in the elevator when she thought he was not looking. Arthur just refuses to put himself out on the limb this time. If she wants me she is going to have to say it this time, Arthur thought to himself.

**Movie Night at the girls and an Unexpected Guest for Arthur at his flat**

_It was movie night again at the girls' flat tonight and all of the girls and mates were there with the exception of two. Arthur faked a headache stating that he needed to get some rest. He really just wanted to avoid the awkwardness around Guinevere. He wanted her to have fun. Maybe it would relax Morgana some. Gwen heard Merlin, Percieval, and Gwaine inform the girls that Arthur wasn't feeling well. She knew she had to speak with him or because they could not continue the way they had been. Merlin was right. Sharing a knowing look with Merlin Gwen told the others that she had to leave for a while to run some errands. Morgana was worried again but categorized it as being another way for Gwen not to be around them at the moment._

_Arthur was a little more than surprised to fine Guinevere at his door when he opened it._

_'Guinevere, what are you doing here?' Arthur asked slowly and surprisingly_

_'Arthur, I need to talk to you, can I come in?'_

_'Sure'_

_Arthur leads Guinevere to the sofa in the middle of the living area. He's still standing._

_'Arthur, please sit, I really need to speak with you.'_

_After sitting, 'Gwen, I would be lying in saying that I am surprised to see you here. After San Francisco I doubted we would be saying anything anytime soon.' Arthur says_

_'I know, I thought the same, but a good friend of ours told me that I needed to be open and honest.' Not adding anything else but both saying in unison 'Merlin.'_

_'Arthur, I first want to start off by apologizing to you about San Francisco-_

_'Guinevere, you have nothing to apologize for-_

_'Thank you for feeling that way but I do. I also have to apologize for that night a few years back.'_

_This is where Arthur became silent._

_'You were right when you said that I knew why you helped me. I didn't want to think about it but deep down I knew-_

_'Gwen-_

_'Arthur, I need to finish this and I need you to let me. I will finish and I will leave but I need to be honest with you.' Gwen stated while Arthur nodded in submission._

_'That night, when you told me you loved me you scared me. You threw me for a loop and I was terrified. I will not lie to you and tell you that I feel nothing for you because I would be far from the truth._

_Arthur eyes held Guinevere's gaze as she continued._

_'I suffered so much loss in my life and I could not risk putting myself out to someone like you just to be rejected later. I am not blind Arthur, I see all of the women falling at your feet on a daily basis. Why would you want someone like me? I figured you loved the idea of me and in some ways I still do. You could have your pick of anyone woman you want. Your Arthur Pendragon and I am none other than Gwen Leodegrance assistant to your sister. There is nothing special about me Arthur. _

_Arthur's felt pressure in his chest and his head was going for a whirl. He could not believe Gwen thought this way._

_'It hurt when you called me unavailable-_

_Arthur attempted to interrupt by Gwen put a hand up._

_'It did, I am not angry with you. Not anymore. I don't know when I got to that place in my life but I guess I sort a did and I know now that I cannot even blame that on Lancelot. That part is me. I just hope that you can forgive me-_

_'There's nothing to forgive, Gwen' Arthur states_

_'Thank you for letting me clear the air with you tonight.' Gwen attempts to get up and Arthur impulsively grabs her hand before she moves._

_'Gwen, I know it took a lot out of you to come here tonight but I want you to know, you know what, forget it.'_

_Arthur pulled Gwen close to him and he sealed his lips over hers. Surprising himself and Gwen she returned the kiss, they faces turned to the side and Arthur deepened the kiss instantly. They met force for force soft moans and all hunger. Arthur pulled Gwen in his lap and Gwen clung to him slinging her legs around to wrap around his waist and pulling her arms around his neck. Gwen molded her body in to Arthur and Arthur held her tightly but also like she was a precious gem that would break if dropped. At last for now he regarded her in that way._

_Arthur broke the kiss and moved down to Gwen's neck sucking and kissing leaving marks along with way. He wanted this for so long he thought to himself. Arthur began to undo the buttons on Gwen's shirt keeping eye contact the whole time. In between kisses, 'What are we doing?' Gwen inquiries_

_Arthur answering with the only answer he knew, 'Something we should have done along time ago'_

_Arthur finished unbuttoning Gwen's shirt. He pulled down her bra straps and begin to nibble on her right breast. Nibbling an pulling, kissing tenderly and rough at the same time, he repeated the process on the left. Gwen groaned. Gwen tugged at Arthur shirts at first and then she lifted it above his head. He is so gorgeous she thought. She rubbed his chest and then running her hands down his back. While he was kissing her breast more she sat back to give him more room. 'Arthur' she pleaded with him. Arthur was done at that moment. He lifted Gwen up kissing her more intensely. He never wanted to let her go. They made it to the wall two door down from his room. For some reason the bed would have been nice but they just wasn't going to make it there. _

_Arthur raised Gwen to the wall kissing her moving from her lips, to her neck, to her collar bone, then to her breast continuing the process. He pushed her skirt up as far as it could go. He almost wanted to yank it off. The knickers were next to go lifting Gwen's leg one by one to slide her knickers off. He did something then that he never thought he would do before. Lifting Gwen all the way up to his shoulders, just above his head he began to lick her thighs moving up to her pussy. He wanted Gwen for so long. He wanted every part of her. He wanted to cherish her and he wanted to make her scream, and scream she did with each lick, each ministration. Having Gwen in that position allowed Arthur to wrap his hands around Gwen's hips and bum. He was able to open her out as far as possible navigating his tongue in and out of Gwen's entry way. Gwen started to scream more and as she continued to call Arthur's name he added more pressure with his tongue, his teeth, his lips, and even his fingers. He wrapped Gwen's left leg around his shoulder navigating her right leg in such a way to allow his fingers to penetrate her, starting with one finger and ending with three. Gwen was undone, coming came quickly after that._

_As Arthur brought Gwen done enough but not completely to the floor he held her enough for her to gather her strength again kissing her tenderly, slowly, deepening the kiss before breaking it again to move to Gwen's neck. Gwen began to unbutton Arthur's trousers. Arthur helped her as soon as she undid the buttons slipping out of it. She then began to rub his dick slowly first. Arthur was so hard that his erection was painful. He wanted Gwen and he wanted her badly. She began to glide his erection with her hand up and down fully before going faster, harder. Arthur began to groan buckling almost thrusting, it hurt how much he needed Gwen right now._

_He stopped her hand. Answering Gwen's questioning eyes, he lifts her straight up again sits places her in a seated position on the long table in the hallway and after Gwen instantly wraps her legs around Arthur's waist he enters her. This is no longer a time to be gentle in either of their minds. Arthur thrusts hard. When he loves he loves passionately and Gwen knew this, meeting him measure for measure. Using the support of Arthur's shoulders with one hand and the table with the Arthur they molded their bodies as one as Arthur continued to thrust pulling out and pulling back vigorously. Gwen was so spun she did not even realized that she was using nails on Arthur's shoulders and back. When she raised her arms higher it was to Arthur's hair. They kept pulling each other, when they thought they could get no closer they pulled each other closer more. With one last thrust Arthur spilled his seed inside of Gwen._

_They stayed in that position for a few minutes more. Arthur inside of her while limbs were tangled together. They kissed slowly again._

_There were many other times that night that they joined together again. No words of love were spoken that night but the looks upon each others' face, the gazes, the way they made love, spoke volumes that a verbal declaration could never show._

**I hoped you all liked the Arwen moment. I'd like to thank you all for your reviews. A special thank you to Danielle for the tips. I hope I utilized them well. I will be asking questions soon I am sure because this is new to me. **

**Up next. Gwen and Arthur have the much needed talk**

**Gwendolyn and Shawn finally meet?**

**The next few chapters will finally bring all the answers together.**

**Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin and Gwaine arrive back at the flat to see garments laid out piece by piece on the floor. Knowing that Arthur was the only one home, "Arthur is getting busy shall we say?" Gwaine teases.

Merlin noticing some of the female clothing items picks up a garment and smells lavender. He knew exactly who those female garments belonged to, "Gwen, he whispered to himself." Quickly going to Gwaine's side realizing that if Arthur and Gwen are together they are going to need time to talk. Knowing both of them and knowing that this night would not be enough and that they still had talking to do. "Gwaine, maybe we shouldn't be here right now."

"What are you talking about, when does it matter that we have overnight guests?" Gwaine comments

"Hey, there is an all night pub that just opened up a few weeks back, what do you say we check it out? My treat" Merlin grins

"Why didn't you just say all night pub, you had me at **my treat**."

They slipped back out of the flat unbeknownst to Arthur and Gwen

Arthur was the first to wake up. He marveled at the way Gwen's skin radiated in the sunlight that beamed through the window. He felt so much pride in that moment. He knew that they still needed to talk but he felt as though some of Gwen's barriers came down last night. She was open with him. She admitted to pushing him away. She did not exactly say that she loved him but it was written all over her face. It was felt in the way they made love.

Gwen began to stir. This bed feels a lot softer than mine she thought to herself. She felt someones arms stroking her back gently and she realized that the pillow she thought she was using was soft yet firm skin. She shivered. Realization dawned on her as she remembered last night's lovemaking with Arthur. She never imagined ever feeling that way before. She kept quiet, not knowing what to do at first.

Arthur, knowing Gwen began to count to ten in his head. If I know Gwen she is going to try and find some way that get out of here without a discussion. He found it cute but also a little annoying.

**At five,** "What time is it (looking at the clock), OH SHIT! I promised Morgana that I would meet with her early this morning for before the client meeting. I have to get home, shower, get some fresh clothes...

"Gwen-' sighed Arthur

"Pick up coffee and donuts -'

'Gwen -'

"Get the paperwork and everything set up for the meeting -'

'Guinevere!'

Gwen pauses as she began to start picking up her miscellaneous items of clothing.

'Guinevere, we need to talk about last night'

'I know' Gwen breathes out not realizing that she stopped breathing the moment he called her Guinevere

'Arthur, I know we need to talk but I have to go, I have to get ready for the meeting'

' Guinevere, you are not going to use this as a reason to avoid me. This is something that we cannot put off. What we said, what we did.' Arthur biting his bottom lip slightly ' Last night, we finally said some things. We were finally open with each other and I fear at this moment if we fail to speak about it we may lose what we gained.

'I just need some time Arthur, to sort out these things in my head.

'Don't you think we had enough time, Guinevere?' Arthur asks trying to maintain his anger

'Arthur, I have to go to work. I promise, we will talk but please, allow me this, okay?' Guinevere struggles and it is clear to Arthur that her mind is made up.

'This is not over, we will talk about it.' Arthur states firmly

'Agreed, now if you would please allow me a moment to go to the loo to freshen up.' Guinevere calmly speaks

After the meeting

Gwen, are you alright? You seem even more distant than you have been over the past few days. Is there something wrong?' Morgana inquiries

'Morgana, I am fine. I just have a lot on my mind. I am dealing with a lot lately and I just needed sometime to myself.' Gwen replies

'Where were you last night, you had me worried sick? I waited up after movie night but you never came home. If it weren't for the fact that you had to be missing for 48 hours before a report could be made I would have had half of Albion looking for you.' Morgana asked with a stern but worried look

'Morgana, again, I am fine. I took some time for myself. We all share a flat together and I just needed some time to myself, away from everyone to think.

At that moment Morgana's conference room office doors open as Merlin, Arthur, and Gwaine walk in sharing hurried greetings with the ladies.

'Arthur was just about to tell us who is overnight guest was' Gwaine jokes

Three things happen

1. Arthur turns red, looks at Gwen and turns facing a different direction

2. Gwen blushes, though her face is a mask of annoyance, anger, and want

3. Morgana caught the exchange

' I was not about to say any of the sorts' Arthur replies

'Oh, come one Arthur. It is just us. We were just tired of seeing you on the computer all of the time. You cannot date a computer you know.' Gwaine speaks jokingly yet in a serious tone

' When, Arthur is ready to share with us he will. Now you understand why I had to get you out of the flat.' Merlin adds

'So, my baby brother had an overnight guests last night aye?' Morgana responds quizzically. Eyes moving between Arthur and Gwen.

Gwen catches Morgana's eye movements between she and Arthur, 'Well, if you excuse me everyone, I have some matters to attend to-

'Gwen, I wasn't aware that you had anything on the calendar today. By the looks of mine our schedule is clear. What do you say to lunch?' Morgana asks with eyes that turned to slits all of the sudden and lips that turned slightly downwards

'Gentlemen, if you would excuse us-' Morgana says

Arthur sighed. He really wanted to catch a moment to speak with Gwen before those walls of hers resurfaced.

Morgana questions Gwen about her whereabouts last night

When Gwaine comes in the office he teases Arthur about getting his mojo back

Arthur and Gwen blush at the same time and turn away but not to fast for Morgana's eyes. She chooses not to confront them now and bides her time until later.

Lunch

'So Gwen, is there something that you want to tell me?' Morgana clearly not wanting to beat around the bush

'I am not sure what you are talking about-' Gwen answers before being cut off

'Gwen, this is me you are speaking with and there a few others that know you better. One, you have been acting strangely ever since you came back early from that business trip with Arthur' Gwen winced at this. 'Two, you have been so distant with everyone and third I saw the shared looks between you and Arthur just now.' Morgana finishes confidently

'Morgana, there is nothing to tell-

'And last but not least, Arthur spent the night with someone last night and you just happened to not have come home. Gwen, I know something is up-'

'Morgana, what do you want me to say. I cannot even get my head around my own thoughts right now how am I supposed to speak with you about it?' Gwen states almost in a harsh manner but questioning herself as well as Morgana

'I want you to be honest with yourself. Arthur I know for a fact has been a playboy for years, if he slept with you last night it was not out of need but out of something much more. He would not have risked what he has with you for a one night stand-'

'What is that supposed to even mean? I need time-'

'Don't you think you had enough time?' Morgana questions

'You sound like Arthur, and it is not fair-

'Guess what, life is not fair. Do you want my brother, Gwen?' Morgana presses

'Morgana, I said I need time-'

'Time is not a luxury you have at the moment. Do you want my brother, Gwen?'

'Yes, is that what you want to hear. You want to hear that I love Arthur and that I am scared that this will not work out if we pursue this, whatever it is that we have fallen into?'

'I wanted you to admit it to yourself. The look that I saw in my brother today was not a look that I have ever seen before. The look that he gave you was full of love, admiration, pride, and wanting. There was another look that I also know all to well and that look was fear. Gwen, whatever it is you are doing, whatever time you need. Do it quickly. I love you like a sister and I love my brother. I do not want to see either of you hurt. Talk to him.' Morgana replies while pulling Gwen into an hug

Pendragon Courts

Arthur, Gwaine, Merlin, and Morgana were finishing up last minute details regarding an overseas account when the phone rang.

'Yes, this is Morgana Pendragon, can I help you?

'Yes, I am listed as her emergency contact.

Merlin, Gwaine, and Arthur gather around Morgana at that moment

'What accident, where is she, is she okay?' Morgana questions become louder and worry is clear in her voice.

'Ms. Pendragon, we need you to calm down-

'What do you mean you need me to calm down tell me what happened?' Morgana is getting angry. Arthur grabs the phone.

'This is Arthur Pendragon, Morgana's brother. You stated there was an accident. Who was in an accident?' Arthur asked knowing the answer as his chest seems to feel like it is closing in.

'Guinevere Leodegrance was involved in an accident this evening. The rain was heavy on the roads and some how she lost control of her car and hydroplaned into a tree. This was told to the rescue crew by onlookers Mr. Pendragon. The doctors are calling for all family to come to the hospital as the next 24 hours are going to be crucial. '

'Where is she?' Arthur asked while clearly in his own world at the moment

'Albion Hospital, Mr. Pendragon. I was trying to explain this to Ms. Pendragon but..'

Arthur did not hear anymore past the next 24 hours. It felt like he died at that moment. Hanging up before the nurse was finished. 'We have to Albion Hospital.' Arthur breathes out

Morgana is clearly broken down in tears holding onto Merlin but not being able to part her lips with what needed to be said at the moment.

'Who's at Albion Hospital Arthur? What's wrong-' Merlin questions

'Its Gwen, she's been in an accident. We have to get to Albion Hospital now.' Arthur practically yells this as he is beginning to shake

Seeing Arthur and Morgana are clearly not up to driving and Merlin could not be trusted behind the wheel, "I'll drive. Let me grab my things from my office. I will meet you down in five.' Gwaine states

**Sorry for the delay and I hope that I did not disappoint. Please review. It inspires me to do better. I also wanted to add a little more to the story which also caused the delay. I wanted obstacles between Arthur and Gwen but not the usual Lancelot obstacle. I hope everyone understands. I still do not have a beta reader, if anyone wants to volunteer I will be happy for the help. Again, reviews are helpful. Hint. Hint.**

**Next up.**

**Guinevere's condition**

**Arwen moments**


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry, No Beta Reader

Chapter 8

**Albion Hospital**

Albion Hospital was a mad house that day. Apparently a Mack truck span out of control on the interstate crossing the medium and headed into oncoming traffic. There was a major pile up with casualties and injuries. Albion put a triage measure in place to treat the more severe injuries. Gwen was fortunate to have been admitted before this occurred.

Gwen was in already in surgery by the time Arthur and the others arrived. She was being treated for internal bleeding. They also had to give her an emergency appendectomy as her appendix began to rupture while during surgery. The internal injuries were severe around her chest, ribs, and lungs. Mostly and fortunately due to the restraints of her seat belt and air bag. The doctor's stated if it weren't for the seat belt and the air bag the impact upon collision would have more than likely killed her.

The surgery went on for several hours and then Gwen was in recovery for another several hours. Once admitted into an ICU room Arthur finally managed to get some answers from the doctor. Though Morgana was an emergency contact she wasn't family and without a family member being present no one was allowed to visit until Gwen was admitted into the ICU room. Apparently, Gwen would have a long way to go during her recovery. The doctor stated that she would need be released for at least another few days. Patients were not kept in hospitals longer than that if necessary for fear of staff infections. Arthur along with the others agreed that he being able to have more time and seeing his grief would be the best person to look after her as the recovery time and home would be another several weeks. The doctor thought that Gwen would need a stress free environment for a while.

Arthur remembered a cottage in the country side owned by his family that was by a lake side. He thought this would be the best place to take Gwen. He also thought this place could begin the healing process in more ways than one.

Merlin and Morgana went in to see Gwen first. She was still unconscious. They were followed by Gwaine and Elena and lastly Arthur.

'Gwen, I know that you can hear me. The doctor's say that you are going to be fine. They say that you will be able to come home in a few days. I arranged for some time off to take care of you. It will be like old times, remember? We are going to go to the country house. I know you never went there but you are going to love it.

Arthur voice was soft but tense. He leaned over and gave Gwen a peck on her cheek.

'Guinevere, (she flinched in that moment) I love you. I think I always have. I cannot comprehend the thought of losing you. It is more than I can bare. We wasted so much time. So much time. To know that I could have lost you without even having you. Its breaking my heart. Please, I need you to wake up. I need you to get better and I need you to be with me. I will do everything in my power to will that to be.'

"Mr. Pendragon, Ms. Thomas will need to have her rest now. You can visit again within another few hours," The nurse stated as she entered into the room.

Arthur breathed deeply and leaned to whisper in Gwen's ear. 'We will be together Guinevere, I love you." He kissed her one more time lightly this time on her lips, squeezed her hand softly and left the room.

Upon exit Gwen began to slowly open her eyes.

**Sorry for the delay. I have not been feeling well over the past few weeks. I have also been meditating on the flow of this story and how to bring it to a close without leaving anything out. Remember, all review and comments are welcomed. All tips are accepted as well. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It is short but needed.**


End file.
